


Остров

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Есть одно дело. И за это дело тебе заплатят очень хорошо. Поверь мне.- Суть?- Нужно переправить одного человека на Остров. Да, путь не ближний и достаточно опасный. Но это необходимо сделать.Чжэ Чжунг ошалело смотрел на старика.- Достаточно опасный? Да ты шутишь - через всю страну… это самоубийство.- Поэтому я пришел к тебе.- Я похож на самоубийцу?- Нет, ты похож на человека, которому нечего терять.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри с 05.03.2011 по 07.04.2011

Чжэ Чжунг сидел в баре и смотрел выступление какой-то певички. Бар был совсем обычным. Таким, какими они бывают на окраине города: усталый бармен, разбавленное пиво, дешевая, но крепкая деревянная мебель, местами почерневшая от времени и грязи. В общем, бар был одним из многих такого плана заведений, в каких успел побывать Чжэ Чжунг. Единственным его отличием от остальных было то, что здесь выступала певица. На вид ей было лет сорок, может и меньше - Чжэ плохо разбирался в возрасте женщин. Хотя ее возраст выдавало тело. Для того, чтобы увидеть рыхлые формы, ему даже не нужно было заглядывать под платье. Женщина пела просто отвратительно - у Чжэ Чжунга чесались руки в желании заткнуть ей рот. Но это был бар для людей, поэтому ему приходилось держать себя в руках. Еще одной причиной, по которой певица всё еще пела, было то, что Чжэ Чжунга искала армия Империи. Не то чтобы он усиленно прятался, но и на рожон не лез.  
Наконец-то появился тот, кого Чжэ ждал уже битый час. За его столик присел старик. По всему виду можно было сказать, что мужчине далеко за восемьдесят, да и одежде его было примерно столько же. В общем, вошедший выглядел как обычный бродяга, каких в этот бар заходило немало. Но только Чжэ Чжунг знал истинное лицо этого старика. Только он знал, что под этой одеждой скрывался вполне себе крепкий мужчина лет за сорок пять.  
\- Наслаждаешься? - хихикнув, спросил старик и присел за стол.  
\- Безумно, - хмыкнул Чжэ, посматривая по сторонам - не привел ли старик за собой хвост.  
Но Чжонг Хи слишком долго участвовал в этой войне, чтобы быть таким неосмотрительным.  
\- Зачем я тебе понадобился? - Чжэ Чжунгу хотелось поскорей покинуть это место, чтобы больше не слышать воплей певички.  
\- Есть одно дело. И за это дело тебе заплатят очень хорошо. Поверь мне.  
\- Суть?  
\- Нужно переправить одного человека на Остров. Да, путь не ближний и достаточно опасный. Но это необходимо сделать.  
Чжэ Чжунг ошалело смотрел на старика.  
\- Достаточно опасный? Да ты шутишь - через всю страну… это самоубийство.  
\- Поэтому я пришел к тебе.  
\- Я похож на самоубийцу?  
\- Нет, ты похож на человека, которому нечего терять. И которому нужны деньги. Даже не отрицай этого, я всё прекрасно знаю. Также я знаю, что ты хочешь залечь на Чжэчжу, а для этого тоже нужны деньги. Дом и все дела. К тому же твой опыт бесценен.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я уже давно не участвую в вашей войне.  
\- Знаю, - старик слабо улыбнулся и тяжело вздохнул. - Но если бы не эта необходимость, я бы не стал тебя беспокоить.  
\- А что это за человек, которого нужно переправить?  
\- Очень сильный паранорм. Я бы сказал сильнейший.  
\- Тогда добраться до Острова не будет для него проблемой.  
\- Повторюсь, если бы это не было проблемой, я не пришел бы к тебе. Ему нужна защита.  
Старик кивнул в сторону барной стойки. Чжэ Чжунг увидел высоченного парня, стоявшего рядом с мальчиком. Парень с любопытством рассматривал посетителей бара. Сразу было видно, что он в таком месте впервые. Мальчик же наоборот, вел себя очень спокойно, словно вообще не обращал внимания на то, куда его привели.  
\- Малец?  
\- Да.  
\- Сколько даешь?  
Старик положил на стол конверт и пододвинул его к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Это аванс, десять процентов от общей суммы.  
Чжэ заглянул в конверт. В этот момент он понадеялся, что лицо не выдаст его удивления.  
\- Ладно, уломал. Кто еще идет?  
\- Только свои. Четыре человека из нашей старой команды, Чанг Мин, - старик кивнул в сторону длинного, - и мальчик.

Сборы были недолгими - Чжэ не в первый раз собирался на такое опасное дело. С собой ничего лишнего - лишь самое необходимое. И в назначенное время Чжэ Чжунг был в назначенном месте с небольшой сумкой.  
\- О, Чжэ! - воскликнул Ин Сик и кинулся обнимать парня. - Сто лет уже не виделись.  
Чжэ был рад видеть бывших товарищей, но с трудом пережил пятиминутку нежностей.  
\- Ты - Чанг Мин? - спросил он после того, как друзья отстали от него, и он смог подойти к длинному парню.  
\- Да, - добродушно улыбнулся Мин. - А это Мун Сок, - он представил мальчика.  
Пока Чжэ Чжунг рассматривал мальчика, которому на вид было лет девять, не больше, он почувствовал на себе взгляд Чанг Мина.  
\- Хватит пялиться, - огрызнулся Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунга всегда бесило, когда его рассматривали. После одного неудачного сражения лицо - практически половину - украшал ожог.  
\- Это было больно? - широко распахнув глаза, спросил Чанг Мин. Он попытался притронуться к лицу Чжэ Чжунга, но не успел. Чжэ мгновенно выставил руку и силой толкнул парня к стене. Чжэ понял только после того, как увидел, как парень какое-то время корчился на полу, что из-за нахлынувшей злости переборщил с силой удара.  
\- Ты! - выкрикнул мальчонка и, схватив нож, кинулся на Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ не понял, что произошло. Он словно наткнулся на стену и отпрыгнул назад. Сам Чжэ не использовал силу, чтобы сделать барьер. И он не понимал, кто мог это сделать? Ведь никто из команды не обладал такими способностями, кроме самого Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Тебе повезло, парень, - прошипел Мун Сок, поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленный зад. - Твои рефлексы работают куда быстрее тебя, - он злобно ухмыльнулся и подошел к сидевшему на полу Чанг Мину. - Ты как? - по тону было понятно, что мальчик очень обеспокоен состоянием Мина.  
Тот снова добродушно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
"Кажется, они очень близки", - подумал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ну что, больно было? - спросил Чжэ у Мина, тот только кивнул. - Мне было больнее раз в десять. Больше не пялься. Понял?  
Чанг Мин пожал плечами - то ли соглашался, то ли еще не был уверен. Но Чжэ Чжунгу не хотелось думать об этом. Ведь через неделю, если всё пойдет хорошо, он сможет распрощаться с ними и зажить нормальной жизнью на острове, который не подчиняется Империи. В месте, где паранормы могут жить спокойной жизнью, почти как нормальные люди.  
\- Ну что, двинули? - спросил Чжэ Чжунг остальных членов команды.  
По их лицам парень понял, что эти искатели приключений на свою задницу уже давно готовы.

Было решено транспортом пока не пользоваться. В это время года на дорогах из Донгтучона часто встречались путники, поэтому они не должны были привлекать к себе внимание. Чжэ Чжунгу пришлось идти рядом с Чанг Мином и мальчиком. Миновав город, они пошли по проселочной дороге. За всё время никто из них не произнес ни слова. Чжэ слышал, как за спиной друзья что-то говорят, подкалывают друг друга. Впереди идущие также что-то бурно обсуждали. Чжэ Чжунг знал, что несмотря на видимое легкомыслие они сосредоточены и внимательно следят за дорогой. Чжэ краем глаза глянул на своих спутников и пожалел о том, что пошел рядом с ними. Хотя с другой стороны, ему всё равно не о чем было говорить с этими двумя.  
\- Ты не обиделся? - нарушил тишину Чанг Мин. - Если я задел тебя, извини, я не хотел.  
\- Ты о чем? - удивился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ну, об этом… - Мин снова взглянул на обожженную щеку Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- А… нет, я уже привык. Хотя это я должен попросить у тебя прощения за то, что шмякнул об стену.  
\- Ничего, я переживу, - Чанг Мин улыбнулся.  
Чжэ на мгновение удивился тому, что ему больше нравился улыбающийся Мин, чем молчаливый. Обычно Чжэ Чжунг не любил незнакомых людей, но этот парень каким-то образом располагал к себе.  
\- А почему ты не обратишься к кому-нибудь? Ну, чтоб исправить. Ведь лечащие паранормы вполне могут это сделать.  
\- Обращался, но никто не берется.  
Чанг Мин удивленно уставился на Чжэ, явно ожидая услышать ответа на свой немой вопрос "почему?".  
\- Те, к кому я обращался, говорят, что работа очень сложная. И если что-то пойдет не так, они могут изуродовать мое лицо еще больше. Поэтому я перестал даже и надеяться на то, что стану нормальным.  
\- Глупости какие! - возмутился Мин. - Просто…  
Чжэ Чжунг так и не узнал, о чем хотел сказать Чанг Мин. Его прервал мальчик, который ни с того ни с сего накинулся на обоих взрослых.  
\- Хватит! Хватит уже! Несколько часов назад ты, - он ткнул пальчиком в Чжэ Чжунга, - чуть не убил его. А ты! - он шлепнул ладошкой по локтю Чанг Мина. - Ты мог бы быть более осмотрительным! И вообще, как ты после этого можешь с ним разговаривать?! Он чуть не убил тебя! - разорялся мальчишка.  
\- Но ведь ничего не случилось, - Мин потрепал Мун Сока по макушке. - Успокойся.  
\- Да идите вы оба! И в первую очередь ты, Чанг Мин. Я, понимаешь, беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье, а тебе, по всей видимости, наплевать на всё!  
Тут у мальчика громко заурчало в животе. И Чжэ Чжунг услышал это.  
\- Привал, - громко объявил он.  
\- Я… - попытался протестовать мальчик, но Мин тут же закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Даже не возражай, я знаю, что ты не завтракал.  
\- Но из-за меня мы потеряем время, - жалостливо пропищал Мун Сок.  
\- Не волнуйся, - он погладил мальчика по голове. - Чжэ Чжунг, я вижу, что вон там есть роща, может быть, в ней найдется какая-нибудь поляна для привала?  
\- Сук Гу пойдет и узнает это для нас.  
\- А что сразу я? - начал препираться парень, но приказа ослушаться не осмелился.  
Он только зашел в рощу и тут же из нее и вышел.  
\- В километре отсюда есть отличная поляна. Я предлагаю устроить на ней лагерь. Скоро начнет темнеть, я бы не рискнул идти по этой дороге в темноте.  
\- Что тоже верно, - кивнул Чжэ Чжунг и направился в сторону рощи.

Как наступил вечер, Чжэ Чжунг и не заметил. Он был слишком занят организацией лагеря. После ужина он объявил отбой, ведь утром нужно было вставать с восходом солнца, чтобы не терять времени.  
Чжэ Чжунг сидел перед костром. Спать совсем не хотелось, поэтому он вызвался первым на вахту. Парень наблюдал за тем, как пляшут языки пламени в костре и думал о том, что будет делать дальше. Не завтра - что будет делать потом, как будет жить. Это хоть и небольшое приключение вселило в него уже забытый азарт. Чжэ Чжунг на мгновение даже задумался о том, чтобы вернуться к повстанцам. Но тут же отмел эту идею.  
За его спиной послышался шорох. Чжэ резко обернулся, готовый нанести удар. Из темноты к костру вышел Чанг Мин.  
\- Не спится, - пробормотал он и сел рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
Через некоторое время молчания Мин заговорил. Так тихо, что Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что этот парень разговаривает сам с собой.  
\- Откуда Сук Гу знал, что здесь есть поляна?  
\- Все мы обладаем каким-то возможностями. Сук Гу очень быстрый парень, - улыбнулся Чжэ. - В свое время мы посылали его на разведку. Быстрый, тихий. Лучший вариант.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Ин Сик управляет огнем, Са Хён -водой, Хан Хо - техникой.  
\- А ты?  
\- Как сказать… я управляю энергией. Ну, например, передвигаю предметы.  
\- О, это здорово!  
\- Я смотрю, ты с этим мальчишкой на короткой ноге.  
\- О, да! Я знаю его половину своей жизни, - широко улыбнулся Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг прикинул, что Мин тогда должен был знать мальчика с самого его рождения. Теперь парню стало понятно, почему они так близки.  
\- А ты мне покажешь что-нибудь из своих способностей? - Чанг Мин вцепился в руку Чжэ Чжунга и старался заглянуть ему в глаза. - Ну пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо… но разве проводя столько времени рядом с сильнейшим паранормом, ты не насмотрелся на это? - Чжэ был искренне удивлен.  
\- У него неинтересно получается, - смешно насупился парень.  
Чжэ Чжунг не удержался и тихо рассмеялся. Слишком уж детским было выражение лица этого парня.  
\- Хорошо, но не сегодня. А сейчас тебе лучше пойти спать. Завтра тяжелый день.  
\- Тогда до завтра, - Мин широко улыбнулся и, обняв Чжэ, пошел к своей палатке.  
Чжэ Чжунг еще некоторое время сидел не шевелясь. Он не понимал ни Мина, ни себя. Почему Чанг Мин так сделал? И почему ему даже были приятны эти объятья?

Следующий день начался с восходом солнца. Завтрак и сборы не заняли много времени.  
\- У меня сломался плеер, - заныл мальчик после того, как они покинули лагерь.  
Мун Сок не замолкал на протяжении часа. Он постоянно жаловался на то, что уже не может идти в тишине. Чжэ Чжунга тоже немного смущало то, что Чанг Мин с самого утра почти не разговаривал с ним.  
"И с какой стати меня должно это волновать?" Хотя Чжэ списывал свое желание пообщаться с Мином на простое любопытство. Ему было просто интересно, как так получилось, что парень дружил с сильнейшим паранормом страны.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, мы же зайдем в Ёнгчу?  
\- Мы туда и направляемся, если ты не заметил, - раздраженно сказал Чжэ.  
Чжэ Чжунг сам не знал, почему разозлился. То ли потому, что Чанг Мин с ним не разговаривал, то ли из-за нытья мальчика.  
\- Извини, - опустил взгляд Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ почувствовал себя идиотом, виноватым идиотом. В любой другой раз он просто промолчал бы и наплевал на то, что возможно обидел человека. Но сейчас кольнувшее чувство вины заставило Чжэ если не извиниться, то хотя бы попытаться как-то сгладить ситуацию.  
\- В любом случае нам придётся воспользоваться транспортом. На поезде поедем в Намёнгчжу, а оттуда в Сонгнам, - Чжэ попытался придать голосу дружелюбности.  
Он никогда не извинялся, да и незачем ему это было. Поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя крайне неловко.  
\- Отлично, - Чанг Мин взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга и широко улыбнулся. - Там и купим новый плеер.  
\- Зачем? - Чжэ изумленно приподнял брови. - У нас же есть Хан Хо, он сможет помочь.  
Чжэ Чжунг позвал Хан Хо, тот просто взял в руки сломанный плеер, подержал его немного и отдал обратно.  
\- Не волнуйся, всё работает, - уверил Чжэ Мун Сока в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд мальчика.  
Когда же тот довольно улыбнулся, протестировав плеер, парень понял, что избавился от его нытья.  
\- Он всегда такой злой? - спросил Чжэ Чанг Мина, когда уверился в том, что мальчик их не услышит.  
\- Нет. Он очень добрый и хороший, - Мин мельком взглянул на Мун Сока.  
Чжэ Чжунгу показалось, что во взгляде Чанг Мина промелькнула благодарность или нежность. Хотя почему-то ему было спокойнее думать, что это была благодарность.  
"Что за чёрт со мной происходит?" - Чжэ Чжунг был крайне недоволен собой. А точнее тем, что с ним происходило. Почему-то рядом с Мином он чувствовал себя как не в своей тарелке. И это начинало злить его.  
\- Я думаю, сейчас он просто волнуется. И очень беспокоится, - продолжил говорить Чанг Мин.  
\- Понимаю, для него это тяжело.  
\- Еще как, - хмыкнул Мин. Но тут он вспомнил что-то и вцепился в руку Чжэ Чжунга. - А когда ты мне покажешь? Когда?  
Чжэ перестал мысленно удивляться тому, что Чанг Мин всё время притрагивался к нему.  
\- Ну, давай сейчас, - пробормотал он.  
Чанг Мин просиял от радости. "Да почему он такой довольный всё время?"  
\- Ин Сик, разожги костерок, - смеясь, крикнул Чжэ Чжунг позади идущему парню.  
Тот остановился и улыбнулся, понимая, о чем говорит Чжэ. Когда-то давно, когда все они учились в одной школе, Чжэ частенько показывал этот фокус, чтоб поразить какую-нибудь девчонку ну или парня - как приходилось. Во время войны Чжэ показывал его испуганным детям, чтоб хоть ненадолго отвлечь их от ужаса, творившегося вокруг. Ин Сик чиркнул зажигалкой. Чанг Мин даже не заметил, как в их сторону метнулся столп пламени. Огонь словно наткнулся на что-то, затем медленно начал принимать разные формы. Сначала это был просто огненный шар, затем он превратился в поток, опоясывающий их. Из потока появился большой огненный цветок, который снова утонул в потоке. Мин как завороженный следил за трансформацией огня. Он широко распахнул глаза, боясь даже моргнуть, чтоб не пропустить ничего из этого представления. Он был так увлечен огнем, что не заметил второго потока - воды. Они словно переплетались, но были порознь. Из огня появился дракон, он взмыл в небо, но не слишком высоко - чтоб его можно было видеть. Вслед за ним рванул и водяной дракон. Они переплетались над головами путников, словно боролись за пространство в небе. Опустившись на уровень глаз Чанг Мина, драконы снова сделали несколько витков вокруг стоящих, а потом, рухнув на землю, рассыпались. Теперь о них напоминали только небольшие лужицы и подпаленная трава на обочине.  
\- Всё, хватит, а то потом тебе придется тащить меня на руках.  
\- И потащил бы, - прошептал всё еще ошарашенный Чанг Мин. - Это было так… так здорово! Это было!..  
Мин не находил слов, чтоб описать свой восторг. Вместо слов он решил выразить свое восхищение действиями. Он кинулся на Чжэ Чжунга и стиснул его в объятьях.  
\- Отпусти, задушишь, - в шутку прохрипел Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин только покачал головой, еще крепче обнимая парня.  
\- Эй, Чжэ, а я посмотрю, ты стал сильнее! - похлопал его по плечу подошедший Са Хён, и только после этого Мин отпустил Чжэ Чжунга. - Он еще никогда не делал таких больших, - пояснил парень Чанг Мину. - И так долго. Раньше драконы были куда меньше, да и держались они всего пару минут.  
\- Да, это было здорово! - воскликнул Хан Хо.  
\- А вот и не здорово! - Мун Сок изо всей силы ударил Чжэ Чжунга в бок.  
И как оказалось, удар у мальчонки был совсем не детский. Чжэ даже задохнулся от боли на пару секунд. - А если бы кто-нибудь заметил?  
\- Да вокруг никого, - махнул рукой Са Хён. - К тому же они были не так высоко.  
\- Вы что не понимаете?! - начал заводиться мальчик. - Вы сопровождаете человека, за чью голову в Империи назначена такая награда, которая вам даже и не снилась. И Императору всё равно, в каком виде его приведут или принесут. То есть ему плевать живой он или мертвый будет! И вы тут еще такими глупостями занимаетесь?!  
\- Прости, - понурив голову, тихо сказал Чанг Мин. - Это я виноват. Прости.  
\- А ты-то сам знаешь, что будет, если имперские солдаты узнают, где мы?!  
Чанг Мин ничего не ответил, он кивнул и, легонько коснувшись локтя Чжэ Чжунга, жестом предложил продолжить путь.

Под вечер компания пришла в Ёнгчу. Было решено остановиться в небольшом мотеле на окраине. Заведение выбирал Хан Хо. Он проверил несколько отелей на наличие сканеров. В двух они нашлись, хоть и не подключенные, но рисковать Чжэ Чжунг отказался. А в этом не было ничего, даже телефонов в номерах. Мотель был настолько маленьким, что для них нашлось всего четыре номера. Чжэ Чжунгу как главному определили отдельный номер.  
Он оказался совершенно простым. В узкой комнате стояла кровать, небольшой стол около окна, куцый шкаф рядом с дверью и один-единственный стул. Вот и всё обустройство "королевских" апартаментов Чжэ Чжунга. Хорошо хоть электричество есть, поблагодарил небеса Чжэ.  
Поздно вечером парень сидел в своем номере и размышлял над словами мальчика. Тот был прав. Ведь дело серьезное, а Чжэ слишком увлекся своим желанием лишний раз увидеть улыбку Чанг Мина.  
\- Боже, что за глупости, - тихо простонал Чжэ Чжунг и рухнул на кровать.  
Почему? Зачем? И что вообще с ним происходит? Чжэ Чжунг не понимал.  
"Я знаю его всего полтора дня. И веду себя как подросток!" - Чжэ серьезно начинал злиться на себя.  
От самобичеваний его отвлек стук в дверь.  
\- Кто? - крикнул он.  
\- Это я, - послышался тихий голос Мина из-за двери.  
Чжэ вскочил с кровати и открыл парню дверь.  
\- Ты чего? Что-то случилось? - почти что испуганно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Нет, мне просто не спится, - Мин потупил взгляд. - Мы в прошлый раз поговорили, и потом я заснул. А сегодня… можно мне? - он кивнул на комнату.  
\- Конечно, - Чжэ отошел, пропуская Чанг Мина в свой номер.  
\- Тебе не страшно оставлять Мун Сока одного?  
\- Не-а, - улыбнулся Чанг Мин и уселся на кровать.  
Чжэ Чжунг старался не смотреть на парня. Да и о чем говорить с ним он не знал. В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Казалось, Мин хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Чжэ Чжунг не знал, сколько они так просидели. Но внезапно Мин подхватился и, вскочив с кровати, пробормотал:  
\- Глупости… и чего я к тебе пришел? Ты ведь спать хочешь, наверное. Устал, а я тебя отвлекаю…  
Он направился к двери. Чжэ, казалось, на мгновение потерял контроль над своим телом. Он схватил Мина за запястье, не давая уйти. Словно боялся отпустить его. Всё произошло как будто во сне. Вот они стоят и, удивленно хлопая глазами, смотрят друг на друга. Словно не понимая, что происходит. И вот уже они в объятьях друг друга. Теплые пальцы скользят сквозь волосы, и тихий шепот щекочет шею.  
\- Прости… прости меня. Я не знаю, что со мной, - дыхание Чанг Мина будто сбилось. - Я не знаю как это объяснить. Я пойму, если ты сейчас меня прогонишь… так, наверное, даже было бы лучше…  
Он замолчал на мгновение, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Лучше прогони меня. Я не должен быть здесь. Я не должен думать о тебе. Я не должен испытывать этого странного желания быть рядом с тобой.  
\- Я не могу, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг, вдыхая запах кожи Мина.  
Чжэ взял его лицо в свои ладони, не решаясь прикоснуться губами.  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит. Но знаю, что не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Чжэ почувствовал, как Мин задрожал - то ли от страха, то ли от нахлынувших чувств.  
\- Иди сюда, - шепнул ему Чжэ Чжунг, утягивая на кровать.  
Они лежали на узкой кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. В тишине они словно снова знакомились. Знакомились прикосновениями и долгими взглядами. Чанг Мин осторожно коснулся изуродованной щеки Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - тихо попросил Чжэ.  
\- Ты красивый, - прошептал Мин, обводя кончиком указательного пальца контур его лица.  
Они снова замолчали, лишь всматривались в лица друг друга.  
\- Это всё так неправильно… и странно, - нарушил тишину Чанг Мин.  
\- Очень.

Чжэ Чжунг не понял, что заснул. Ему казалось, что нежные прикосновения согревают его всю ночь. Он открыл глаза, когда Чанг Мин встал с кровати. Чжэ заметил, что за окном рассветало.  
\- Мне надо идти, - прошептал Мин.  
\- И прекрасная принцесса превратится в злую ведьму?  
Чанг Мин тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Мун Сок скоро проснется.  
Чжэ Чжунгу хотелось вскочить, обнять его и никуда не отпускать. Чтобы хоть ненадолго продлить эту странную ночь. Но он понимал, что не только у него есть обязанности. Но и у Мина перед этим мальчиком.

Чжэ Чжунг не любил менять планы, но в этот раз он почему-то решил, что лучше поехать на автобусе до Чунчона, а оттуда на поезде до Дэгу. Он знал, что лучше делать как можно больше пересадок в разных городах, чтоб их не застукали. Но по всем его планам в некоторые города они прибывали ночью, а еще нужно было учитывать, что с ними ребенок, которому нужно спать хотя бы в каких-то приемлемых условиях.  
Сканеры на автобусном вокзале были доисторические. Во-первых, город сам по себе был мал, да и жители не очень боялись паранормов. Во-вторых, автобусы даже у людей почти не пользовались популярностью. Для Хан Хо такие сканеры не составили никакого труда.  
Автобус был достаточно старым, никакой вентиляции, поэтому дышать было сложно. Все члены сопровождающей команды сняли с себя всё, что было можно, чтобы спастись от духоты и не смущать остальных пассажиров своим голым телом. Мун Сок сидел у окна, поэтому Чанг Мину пришлось сесть у прохода. Чжэ Чжунг не планировал садиться рядом с ним. Точнее ему так казалось. Но вышло так, что их разделял всего лишь узкий проход между сидениями. Чжэ старался не смотреть на Мина. Старался не вспоминать эту ночь, но тело, как и разум, как будто жили своей собственной жизнью. Он не мог перестать думать о Мине и украдкой поглядывать на него. Чжэ Чжунг чувствовал себя подростком. Он не мог прекратить, отворачиваясь, прятать улыбку всякий раз, когда ловил на себе взгляд этих карих глаз.  
За всю дорогу эти двое не перекинулись ни словом. Лишь если только по делу. Но после этой ночи их словно связала какая-то невидимая нить, не давая отойти друг от друга ни на шаг.

\- Кажется, кто-то влюбился, - тихо пропел Чжэ Чжунгу на ухо Ин Сик, когда компания выгружалась из автобуса.  
\- Чего?  
\- Только слепой не заметит тех взглядов, которыми вы обмениваетесь. Как будто разговариваете на своей волне, - захихикал парень.  
Чжэ Чжунг решил проигнорировать слова друга.  
\- У вас уже что-то было? - не унимался Ин Сик.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Не отрицаешь! - воскликнул он, но, поймав на себе удивленные взгляды друзей, вернулся к заговорщическому шепоту. - Так значит что-то между вами есть?  
\- Нет ничего. И не было.  
\- И навряд ли будет, - немного печально добавил Ин Сик. - Ведь он продолжит путь с мальчиком, а ты останешься здесь.  
Чжэ Чжунг к своему удивлению осознал, что уже обдумывал это. Чжэ мог бы попросить Мина остаться с ним. Но ему было нечего предложить этому парню. И Чжэ Чжунг понимал это.  
\- Я знаю, - едва слышно сказал он.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу поменяться с тобой…  
\- Нет. Я сам справлюсь, - буркнул Чжэ Чжунг. И более громко добавил: - Чего копаемся? Наш поезд отправляется через два часа. Кто опоздал, тот остается здесь.

Им повезло - автобусный вокзал находился рядом с железнодорожным. Но все равно задержки избежать не удалось.  
Обычно на железнодорожных вокзалах стояли сканеры последней модели. Они распознавали даже малейшие зачатки силы в человеке. Для того, чтобы пройти через них, компании пришлось разделиться на группы: Чжэ Чжунг всё так же с Чанг Мином и Мун Соком. Ин Сик с Сук Гу, и в третью группу, проходившую последней, входили Са Хён и Хан Хо. Группы должны были идти с промежутком в пятнадцать минут. Чтобы дать время Хан Хо хоть немного восстановить силы после работы над сканерами.  
После того, как команда обсудила план, выдвинулась первая группа. Но они так и не достигли своей цели. Даже не дошли до сканера. Чанг Мин остановился как вкопанный.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил его Чжэ, поймав озабоченный взгляд расположившегося неподалеку от сканеров Хан Хо.  
\- Я не пойду. Я не могу. Я не пойду… - бормотал себе под нос Чанг Мин.  
\- Не волнуйся, - попытался успокоить его Мун Сок. - Эти ребята сильные. Хан Хо сумеет убедить сканер в том, что мы нормальные люди.  
\- Нет, я не могу. Они нас поймают. Я не пойду. Пожалуйста, - Мин впился в Чжэ Чжунга взглядом, полным мольбы. - Пожалуйста, может быть, есть другой способ?  
От этого полного ужаса взгляда что-то внутри Чжэ Чжунга неприятно ёкнуло. Он достал телефон и, послав сообщение друзьям, вывел Мина из здания вокзала.  
Как только все собрались в небольшом кафе рядом с вокзалом, Чжэ Чжунг предложил новый план:  
\- Значит так. Здесь мы уже засветились, теперь пойдем через восточный вход.  
Чжэ Чжунг поймал на себе испуганный взгляд Мина и словно невзначай, успокаивая, коснулся его колена.  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Он повернулся к Хан Хо, на губах которого играла зловещая ухмылка:  
\- Может быть, заставим этих идиотов поработать?  
Еле передвигая ногами, Чанг Мин зашел в здание вокзала. Он словно надеялся на то, что если будет идти медленнее, то ситуация хоть как-то поменяется, и ему не придется проходить сквозь сканеры.  
Но тут сканер завыл, как только сквозь него прошла женщина, одетая не по погоде - в какой-то розовый мех. Охрана сбежалась и, быстро скрутив женщину, попыталась вывести ее из вокзала, чтобы отправить в опорный пункт. Но их отвлёк вновь раздавшийся писк сканера. К женщине в наручниках присоединился мальчик с футбольным мячом, затем его мать и отец. Сканер вопил не переставая. Словно все пассажиры были паранормами.  
Чжэ Чжунг усмехнулся.  
\- Пошли, - шепнул он Мину, подталкивая его к сканеру.  
\- Чёртова техника как с ума посходила! - разорялся начальник охраны. - Используйте ручные сканеры.  
Чжэ на это и ставил - Хан Хо было куда проще разобраться с ручным сканером.  
Конечно же, когда компания проходила через стационарный сканер, тот завопил, оповещая охрану о том, что в здании паранормы, но мужчины уже не обращали внимания на звуки. Ведь ручные сканеры не показали ничего. Хан Хо еще некоторое время постоял неподалеку от железных арок, чтобы те как можно дольше верещали.  
\- Это было здорово! - ввалившись в купе, выкрикнул Хан Хо.  
\- Иди спать, - усмехнувшись, попытался отправить друга в свое купе Чжэ Чжунг. - Устал ведь.  
\- Нее, это было проще, чем было бы удерживать большие сканеры от воплей. Если удерживать их, то нужно посылать постоянный импульс, а для этого фарса достаточно было и коротких.  
\- Всё равно тебе лучше отдохнуть. Наш путь еще не закончился.  
\- Нее, я лучше пойду выпить с Са Хён, - и парень исчез так же внезапно, как и появился.

Мун Сок уже спал, когда в купе погас свет.  
\- Можно я сяду с тобой? - раздался шепот Чанг Мина.  
Чжэ Чжунг промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но означавшее согласие. Когда же Мин оказался рядом, он в темноте нащупал ладонь Чжэ и сжал ее в своей.  
\- Так плохо, что мы встретились только сейчас, - тихо сказал Мин, положив голову на плечо Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, - слабо улыбнулся тот.  
\- А как ты попал на войну? - вдруг спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Это долгая и нудная история, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг, крепче сжимая его ладонь.  
\- У нас впереди целая ночь.  
\- А ты спал прошлой?  
\- Может быть, дремал. Не знаю.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше поспать.  
\- Не буду. Не хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой, - Мин, как будто испугавшись того, что Чжэ Чжунг может исчезнуть, вцепился в его запястье.  
\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - шепнул ему на ухо Чжэ, почти касаясь кожи губами - так близко придвинулся к нему Чанг Мин. - Я расскажу, а потом ты ляжешь спать.  
\- С тобой.  
\- Но Мун Сок?..  
\- Он уже взрослый.  
Чжэ вполне удачно осадил свое воображение, разыгравшееся после этой двусмысленной фразы.  
Чжэ Чжунг помолчал, подбирая слова, с которых было бы лучше начать рассказ, но так ничего и не придумав, начал с первого, что пришло ему в голову.  
\- Когда началась война между людьми и паранормами, мне было двенадцать лет. Первая бомбардировка почти полностью разрушила мой родной город. И мне с родителями пришлось скрыться в деревушке неподалеку. Она находилась так глубоко в лесу, что с высоты ее было не разглядеть. Люди в деревушке жили тем, что помогали повстанцам. Там была небольшая больница и своя школа, где могли учиться дети. Но война добралась и до этого богом забытого места. Солдаты императора вошли туда, погибло много людей и паранормов. Даже тогда Император не гнушался переманивать паранормов. Я бежал и какое-то время скрывался в лесах с повстанцами. Сам понимаешь, как я оказался в их рядах. Когда мне было семнадцать, я мечтал отомстить за своих родителей, за своих друзей, за свою разрушенную жизнь. А потом это само стало моей жизнью. Я убивал, видел, как убивают моих товарищей. Тогда мне казалось, что я боролся за какую-то светлую идею, за будущее.  
\- Почему ты ушел?  
\- Эта война бессмысленна. Она даже более бессмысленна, чем те, которые велись за завоевание земель. У этой войны не будет конца. В этой стране люди никогда не примут паранормов. Они никогда не смогут жить рядом с теми, кого боятся. К тому же, как бы ни было страшно это признавать, со временем я превратился в чудовище. Я понимал, что война бессмысленна, и понимал то, что это уже была не месть - мне доставляли удовольствие убийства. А когда же я остановился и осмотрелся, то понял, что у меня ничего нет. Ни настоящего, ни прошлого, ни будущего. Вообще ничего.  
Чанг Мин придвинулся ближе к Чжэ Чжунгу и, уткнувшись носом в его шею, прошептал:  
\- Ты простил себя?  
\- Не знаю.  
Чжэ притянул Мина совсем близко. Его губы почти касались щеки парня. На мгновение Чжэ почувствовал острую необходимость прикоснуться к нему. И не так невинно как прошлой ночью - почувствовать его губы на своих, его длинные пальцы, скользящие по шее. И он почувствовал, что Мину хочется того же. Чжэ Чжунг прикоснулся к подбородку парня, поворачивая его лицо к себе.  
\- Нет, я не могу, - Чаг Мин отвел взгляд. - Я должен сначала сказать тебе что-то важное.  
\- Говори, - рука Чжэ Чжунга скользнула по талии Мина.  
\- Мне так сложнее говорить, - даже при тусклом освещении купе было видно, как порозовели его щеки. - Просто я… ты - первый человек, который понравился мне так сильно. Если честно, я толком не понимаю, что со мной происходит… но… и если ты хочешь примерно того же, чего и я, то я должен рассказать тебе правду.  
\- Ты убил свою бабушку?  
\- Нет, что ты, - пискнул Чанг Мин, нелепо замахав руками.  
\- Сжег чей-то дом?  
Мин всё с тем же испуганным выражением лица покачал головой.  
\- Тогда ты сможешь рассказать об этом утром. А сейчас мне жутко хочется поцеловать тебя. Ты ведь не против?  
Чанг Мин потупил взгляд, и его лицо залила краска. Казалось, что даже темные волосы стали пунцовыми. Но как только Чжэ Чжунг попытался притянуть его к себе, чтобы выполнить задуманное, Мин вывернулся из его объятий.  
\- Мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить. Я не могу… пока ты не знаешь…  
Но договорить ему помешал дикий скрежет. Вагон резко накренился, послышались крики, грохот. С соседней полки на пол рухнул спавший Мун Сок. Мальчик вскочил с пола и, схватив Мина за руку, попытался вытащить его из купе.  
\- Без него не пойду, - сказал Чанг Мин.  
\- У меня сил не хватит! - выкрикнул мальчик.  
\- Не пойду.  
Прямо над их головами покачнулась полка. Оторвавшись от стены, она рухнула на купол защиты, которую уже успел соорудить Чжэ Чжунг, отскочила от этого купола и вылетела в окно.  
\- Упс, - пожал плечами Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Хорошо. Слушай меня сюда, - обратился мальчик командным голосом к Чжэ Чжунгу. - Я останавливаю время, ты защищаешь нас. У нас максимум пять минут.  
Чжэ кивнул на разбитое ранее полкой окно.  
\- Управимся за две. Только сначала придется идти вам двоим.  
Чжэ Чжунг сосредоточился и направил всю силу на то, чтобы соорудить защиту больше и крепче. Чанг Мин с легкостью выпрыгнул из окна накренившегося вагона. Он повернулся и подхватил мальчика. Когда Мун Сок оказался на земле, Мин заглянул в окно.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, скорее.  
\- Я останусь. Здесь мои люди.  
Мин закрыл глаза на мгновение и, открыв их, затараторил:  
\- Твоя прямая обязанность - защищать нас. Ты должен пойти с нами. У ребят всё будет хорошо. Они до этих самых пор сидели в вагоне-ресторане. Этот вагон пострадает меньше всего. Несколько ушибов и царапин. А один… я не знаю, где он… - Чанг Мин запнулся.  
\- Ты что, будущее видишь?  
Чжэ Чжунгу почему-то ни разу не приходило в голову спросить Мина, какие способности имеются у него.  
\- Типа того, - буркнул мальчик. - А теперь пошевеливайся - скоро мои силы иссякнут.  
Чжэ Чжунг перемахнул через окно.  
\- Тоже мне сильнейший паранорм, - пробурчал он и, схватив Мина за руку, бросился в сторону ближайшего леса.  
Чжэ нужно было время, чтобы понять, где они и что с этим всем делать. И еще ему было очень интересно узнать, что случилось с поездом.  
За их спинами раздался грохот, оповещавший о том, что мальчик вернул времени его обычный ход.  
\- Давай остановимся, - запыхавшись, проговорил Чанг Мин. - Мун Соку нужно немного отдохнуть.  
Чжэ Чжунг остановился и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Мина.  
\- Хорошо. И скажи мне, какие у тебя способности.  
\- Только обещай, что не будешь злиться на меня, ладно? Просто выслушай, а потом можешь позлиться, но немного, ладно? - Мин слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Чанг Мин, не надо, - подал голосок мальчик.  
\- Говори, - Чжэ Чжунг не отводил от него взгляда. - Ты будущее видишь? Или что? В чем заключаются твои способности?  
\- Всего понемногу, - тихо сказал Мин.  
За спиной Чжэ Чжунга раздался знакомый смех.  
\- И он это еще преуменьшил, - Сук Гу снова рассмеялся.  
\- Вот ты где, - Чанг Мин как-то странно улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал неприятный холодок.  
Мин склонил голову набок, смотря на Сук Гу так, словно рассматривал букашку, а на его лице появилась достаточно жуткая ухмылка:  
\- И как далеко они?  
\- Будут здесь минут через пятнадцать, - улыбнулся парень.  
Чжэ медленно повернулся к Сук Гу. Он смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Почему? - только и смог выдавить из себя он.  
\- Чжэ, ты хочешь мира. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё прекратилось. Но ты сам понимаешь, что этому не суждено сбыться. К концу войны выживут или люди или паранормы. Они никогда не будут жить в мире, разве не ты мне это говорил? Повстанцы выдыхаются. Большая часть действительно сильных паранормов погибла. Поэтому я предпочел перейти на сторону, которая победит. Сейчас у меня есть хоть какие-то гарантии того, что я буду жить нормально после этой войны…  
Сук Гу хотел что-то еще сказать, но ему помешал громкий смех Мина.  
\- Это он тебе сказал? У нас, кстати, тринадцать минут. Я полагаю, я справлюсь с тобой, Сук Гу.  
\- Если поймаешь, - лукаво ухмыльнулся парень.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, тебе придется поставить защиту, - тихо сказал Мин, подойдя ближе к нему. - Я сейчас. Я быстро. И расскажу тебе всё-всё-всё. Всё, что ты захочешь. Только, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не снимай защиту.  
\- Тогда справляйся быстрее, я почти выдохся из-за поезда.  
\- Я быстро, - Мин улыбнулся и исчез, как только Чжэ оказался под куполом, который создал.  
Ему казалось, что ничего не происходит. Что на поляне остался только он и Мун Сок, сидевший под деревом. Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на мальчика, решая, нужна ему помощь или нет. Рядом с соседним деревом появился Чанг Мин. Его рука была изодрана. Мин мельком глянул на Чжэ Чжунга и, удостоверившись в том, что тот всё еще под защитой, снова исчез.  
Чжэ почувствовал, как его колени дрожат. Это был первый показатель того, что силы покидают его. Вот-вот купол должен был исчезнуть.  
\- Чанг Мин, ты слишком сильно отвлекаешься на него! - послышался голос Сук Гу над его ухом.  
Чжэ Чжунг не сразу понял, что случилось. В тот самый момент, когда исчезла защита, он почувствовал острую боль в боку, чуть ниже ребер.  
\- Так будет лучше, - усмехнувшись, сказал Сук Гу. Мин испуганно взглянул в сторону говорящего.  
Последнее, что увидел Чжэ Чжунг, это было бледное, исказившееся словно от боли лицо Мина.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 07.04.2011

Чанг Мин видел, как Чжэ Чжунг оседает на землю. Только одна мысль билась в его голове: «Нет. Этого не может быть.»  
\- Ты… ты хотел бы увидеть мою силу? – это прозвучало настолько угрожающе, что Сук Гу даже испугался.  
\- Я знаю твое слабое место…  
Но парень больше ничего не успел сказать. Его словно вздернули на десятки сантиметров над землей.  
\- Совсем не обязательно знать мои слабые места, - Чанг Мин смотрел на вопившего от боли парня остекленевшим взглядом.  
Со стороны железной дороги появились остальные участники похода.  
\- Мун Сок! - кинулся к мальчику Хан Хо. – Что с тобой?  
Затем мужчина осмотрелся и увидел лежащего на земле Чжэ Чжунга, а буквально в метре над ним - Сук Гу, болтающегося в воздухе и корчащегося от боли.  
\- Что… что происходит?! – с ужасом спросил Хан Хо.  
\- Только не подходи к Мину, - послышался юношеский голос, кажется, он был чем-то знаком.  
Парень обернулся и увидел вместо Мун Сока-мальчишки вполне себе юношу, которому явно была мала его одежда.  
\- Ты лучше посмотри, как там Чжэ Чжунг, а я попробую успокоить Чанг Мина.  
Вдвоем они бросились в сторону, где происходила мучительная казнь Сук Гу.  
\- Мин, - Мун Сок, не решаясь прикоснуться к другу, позвал его. – Мин, успокойся.  
Чанг Мин повернулся к парню и, уставившись на него тем же стеклянным взглядом, спросил:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да затем, что ты сейчас к чертям всё разрушишь, а между прочим, армия тут совсем недалеко! – не выдержав, закричал на него парень.  
\- Он их привел и…  
Чанг Мин взглянул на бледное лицо Чжэ Чжунга, затем на Хан Хо. Тот лишь покачал головой.  
\- Мин, они схватят тебя! – попытался образумить его Мун Сок. – Тогда получается, что вся эта миссия была бессмысленна!  
\- Теперь всё бессмысленно.  
Сук Гу закричал еще громче:  
\- Мин, послушай меня. Послушай. Я остановлю его время. Пока не поздно… ты ведь сможешь это сделать!  
Сук Гу вскрикнул и бездыханным телом упал на землю.  
\- Поможешь? – глаза Чанг Мина приобрели живой блеск. – Тогда сделаем это, – он взглянул на Хан Хо. – Сейчас я попрошу об одном одолжении, после того, как вы его выполните, вы можете идти на все четыре стороны. Свяжетесь с тем, кто вас нанимал, и он заплатит за эту миссию как за выполненную. Но сейчас задержите их хоть ненадолго.  
Хан Хо кивнул. Он закрыл глаза, связываясь с приближающейся техникой:  
\- Начинаю. Мин, у тебя будет не так много времени.  
Чанг Мин кивнул. Он подошел к Чжэ Чжунгу, перевернул его так, чтоб тот лежал на спине, и лег рядом.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Я постараюсь, - прошептал Мин и провел ладонью по щеке Чжэ.  
Его глаза снова стали безжизненными.

Чжэ Чжунг медленно открыл глаза. Он смотрел в звездное небо и чувствовал тепло тела рядом с собой. Чжэ пытался вспомнить, как оказался в этом положении. В голове были лишь обрывки воспоминаний этой ночи. Поезд, теплые руки Чанг Мина, потом авария, лес. Тут воспоминания обрывались. Лишь только бок немного болел.  
Он медленно повернул голову и увидел Мина, лежащего рядом:  
\- Что произошло?  
\- Память пропала?  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул.  
\- Ничего, всё восстановится, - слабо улыбнулся Мин.  
Парень был ужасно бледным. Кожа была настолько белой, что казалось, что он - фарфоровая кукла.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Немного перетрудился, - Чанг Мин коснулся холодными пальцами лица Чжэ Чжунга.  
Послышались шаги и взволнованные голоса.  
\- Они уже близко. Мы попытались, но силы не равны, - задыхаясь от быстрого бега, произнес Ин Сик. Он широко распахнул глаза и уставился на Чжэ Чжунга. – Ты… ты в порядке, Чжэ?  
\- Лучше чем когда бы то ни было, - улыбнулся он. – Может, кто-нибудь расскажет мне, что тут произошло?  
Парень почувствовал холодные пальцы на своих губах:  
\- Не сейчас, - тихо произнес Чанг Мин. – Сейчас вам нужно уходить.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Меня оставьте здесь. Они не пойдут за вами, - Мин попытался улыбнуться, но его губы только дрогнули. Он взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга. – Но не обольщайся - я жду тебя через два дня. Хотя если у тебя получится спасти меня раньше, то я буду только рад. А теперь иди.  
Чжэ хотел было воспротивиться, но Чанг Мин уже закрыл глаза, словно решил поспать немного.  
\- Идем, - потянул его за руку Мун Сок. – Иначе все его старания напрасны. С ним они ничего не сделают, а вот если тебя снова убьют, то мне даже страшно представить, что произойдет.  
\- Снова? – Чжэ ошалело посмотрел на мальчика.  
\- Да. А теперь идем.  
Разум твердил «беги», а сердце разрывалось от боли.

Они тряслись на кочках проселочной дороги в небольшом грузовике. В любом случае, им нужно было добраться до Дэгу. Мун Сок рассказал им, что там есть новая резиденция Императора, и что скорее всего Чанг Мина повезут именно туда.  
\- Говори, мелкий, - Чжэ Чжунг сурово взглянул на мальчика.  
\- О, а ты снова такой же, - удивленно воскликнул Хан Хо.  
\- Одежда маленькая. Не представляешь, как неудобно ходить в такой одежде.  
\- Рассказывайте, что произошло! – Чжэ Чжунг был возмущен невниманием к своей персоне.  
\- А что тут рассказывать? – пожал плечами Хан Хо. – Нас ловко обманули. Наша цель не мальчик, а Чанг Мин.  
\- Я уже понял, - пробормотал Чжэ.  
\- Дело в том, - начал говорить Мун Сок, – что нам нужно было запутать следы. Те, кто знает о его существовании, не в курсе, как он выглядит. К тому же, никто не согласился бы сопровождать нас.  
\- А зачем, если Мин вполне себе взрослый парень?..  
\- Всё не так просто. Он может всё и ничего одновременно. Он обладает многими способностями, но сочетать их не может. Только одна за раз. Зато какая сила, - мальчик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это я оценил, - Ин Сик украдкой взглянул на Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ заметил этот взгляд и решил допытаться подробностей у друга:  
\- Вот почему ты так смотришь на меня?  
\- Да потому что. Чжэ, это не реально! – не выдержал парень и вскочил с небольшой скамейки грузовика.  
Он попытался нервно походить туда-сюда, но после очередной кочки, чуть не упав на остальных, Ин Сик передумал. И прежде, чем заговорить снова, он прикоснулся к своему лицу, призывая Чжэ сделать то же самое.  
Чжэ сначала посмотрел на друга как на идиота, но когда понял, что по-другому ему не удастся вытащить из него какую-либо информацию, сделал, как просили. Парень коснулся кончиками пальцев обожженной щеки. Но под пальцами была гладкая кожа.  
\- Чжэ, да ты пару часов назад мертвый на земле валялся! – снова завопил Ин Сик. - Я сам твой пульс пытался нащупать. Но ты был необычайно мертвый.  
Чжэ Чжунг переводил взгляд с одного спутника на другого, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Всё так и было, - кивнул мальчик. – И да, - предупреждая вопрос Чжэ, он сразу ответил: - ни один из лечащих паранормов с того света не возвращает. Просто он сильный. Очень сильный. Ну и плюс к этому, есть такой промежуток времени, пока тело не остыло. Чем теплее, тем лучше, - словно между прочим заметил Мун Сок. – Ну так вот, пока тело не остыло, можно попробовать вернуть. Мы сделали еще лучше. Я остановил твое время, а Мин вернул тебя к жизни.  
\- Красота, - озадачено пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Только вот из-за того, что он вернул тебя, у него не осталось сил. Совсем.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтоб я себя чувствовал еще хуже? – огрызнулся Чжэ.  
\- Ни капли. Это был его выбор, никто не заставлял. И если он верит в то, что ты придешь за ним, значит ты придешь. Ты спрашивал, может ли он видеть будущее. Да, но он никогда не заглядывает в него. Говорит, что будет скучно жить.  
Чжэ Чжунг больше ничего не хотел спрашивать, да и говорить ему не особо хотелось. Он уже мысленно составлял план по спасению Мина. В любом случае он не позволит ему умереть до того, как они поговорят начистоту.

Чжэ Чжунг внимательно смотрел на циферблат часов.  
\- Пора, - тихо сказал он, когда длинная стрелка оббежала три круга.  
Хан Хо открыл глаза и, захлопнув ноутбук, пошел к выходу из кафе. Рядом с дверьми его ждал Са Хён. Они сели в арендованную машину и поехали к следующему месту.  
Если бы Хан Хо искал планы резиденции Императора, постоянно находясь в одном и том же месте, то их уже давно поймали бы. Поэтому Чжэ Чжунг решил, что будет безопаснее делать это из разных точек. По три минуты.  
Чжэ знал, что у него есть немного времени перед тем, как встретить Хан Хо у очередного кафе. Он думал. Всё то время, пока его не отвлекали, Чжэ Чжунг продумывал план спасения. Конечно, о полноценном плане думать, опираясь на крупицы информации от Хан Хо, было пока бесполезно. Чаще всего его мысли перескакивали на то, о чем он будет говорить, встретив Чанг Мина снова. То, что парень оказался сильнейшим паранормом, еще больше разделяло их.  
Он снова взглянул на часы. До выхода оставалось еще десять минут. Он достал телефон и позвонил одному своему знакомому. В свое время они вместе участвовали в боях.

Су Бин не опоздал. Он пришел как раз в тот самый момент, когда Хан Хо покидал кафе.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся ему парень.  
\- Выглядишь лучше, - хмыкнул Чжэ.  
\- По тону сразу понятно, что ты позвонил не просто так. Но лучше не здесь.  
Чжэ Чжунг приподнял бровь.  
\- Не волнуйся, я всё еще с вами. Но здесь слишком опасно говорить.  
\- Даже о жизни?  
\- О ней тем более.  
Су Бин провел Чжэ Чжунга вниз по улице, затем в какой-то тихий переулок. Чжэ знал, что Су не из предателей, но всё же был настороже. Оказавшись перед обшарпанной дверью, парень постучал. Открылось небольшое окошко, и в их лица впился внимательный взгляд.  
\- Он со мной.  
\- Ты знаешь правила.  
\- Я когда-нибудь тебя подводил?  
Мужчина помолчал немного.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Су Бин.  
\- Хвост?  
\- Мне пятнадцать лет? – тихо огрызнулся повстанец.  
Только после этого дверь открылась. Пройдя по длинным коридорам и миновав две лестницы, мужчины оказались в каком-то баре. Чжэ Чжунг осмотрелся. Посетителей было немного, но по их виду Чжэ понял, что здесь собирались отнюдь не поклонники Императора.  
\- Теперь можно говорить, - широко улыбнувшись, сказал Су Бин и уселся за свободный столик в темном углу заведения.  
\- Мне казалось, ты осел в этом городе.  
\- Всего лишь антураж.  
\- Чем сейчас занимаешься?  
\- Днем учитель рисования в школе, а ночью простой оппозиционер.  
\- Обычная жизнь, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг. – Тогда расскажи мне, какие новости?  
\- Я слышал, Император захватил сильнейшего паранорма.  
Чжэ Чжунг никак не отреагировал на его слова. Ему было даже на руку то, что Су Бин сам завел разговор об этом.  
\- Я слышал, Император уничтожил всех сильнейших и даже не имею представления, как этому удалось выжить. Жаль только вот, что он попал в руки Императора. Если бы у нас был хоть один такой боец. Такой силы. Я слышал, что он может раскрошить камень и потом из песка создать его снова. Хотя это всего лишь слухи. Сам знаешь, что сильнейших было-то не так много, да и Император взялся за них в первую очередь.  
Парень немного сник.  
\- Но ты только представь, - в глазах Су Бина вспыхнул маниакальный блеск. – Представь себе - если бы тогда в нашей армии был такой паранорм. Императора уже не было бы.  
\- А потом вы избавились бы и от этого самого паранорма.  
\- Что?  
\- Су Бин, думаешь, я не знаю ваши методы? Он встал бы на вашем пути к власти. Да даже если бы и не встал, он был бы для вас опасен. А оппозиция опасных в живых не оставляет.  
Почему-то только сейчас Чжэ Чжунг задумался о том, насколько тяжела жизнь Мина. Что всем что-то нужно от него. Императору нужна его смерть, оппозиционерам нужна его жизнь. Теперь он понимал, почему Чанг Мину хотелось сбежать из этой страны.  
\- А что ты знаешь о новой резиденции?  
\- Я слышал, что она не доступна для паранормов. Там какая-то защита, которая не позволяет воспользоваться своими силами. Хотя никто из наших не проверял - знаешь ли, не очень хочется лезть в волчью нору. А чем ты-то занимаешься? – вспомнив про друга, воскликнул Су Бин.  
\- Да так, чем придется. Я сейчас так сказать осел, на полном серьезе. В войну не лезу.  
\- Я помню, каким ты был во время боев. Всё же жаль, что ты ушел. Но если захочешь вернуться, имей в виду: у нас огромные силы, и мы скоро сокрушим императора.  
Чжэ Чжунг осмотрелся. На лицах практически всех сидевших в этом баре была печать глубокой усталости. «Это они-то?» Но казалось, Су Бина никак не смутил скептический взгляд Чжэ Чжунга. Он словно был под кайфом:  
\- Мы сокрушим его. Зря ты не веришь.  
Чжэ Чжунг пожал плечами и, взглянув на часы, произнес:  
\- Мне пора уже.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, ты знаешь, где меня найти, если что.  
Чжэ улыбнулся и кивнул.

Вечером все собрались в номере Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- У меня не очень утешительные новости, - начал Хан Хо.  
\- Там у нас нет силы, - буркнул Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Да. Но только в подвальных этажах. Сверху это обычный дом. Только вот я сильно сомневаюсь, что Мина держат наверху.  
\- Нам нужна форма.  
\- Ты думаешь, пройти так просто? – изумился Са Хён. – Да там сканеры чувствительнее, чем моя пятка!  
\- Идиоты, в этом я вам помогу, - раздался низкий мужской голос.  
Из ванной вышел мускулистый мужчина лет тридцати. Его волосы были выкрашены в белый цвет.  
\- Ты кто? – Чжэ Чжунг ошарашено хлопал глазами. Он был так удивлен появлению этого полуголого мужика, что даже на мгновение забыл о защите.  
\- Мун Сок, идиот, - буркнул мужчина и направился к пакетам, которые недавно принес Ин Сик.  
\- Аааа?..  
Чжэ от удивления не мог собрать мысли воедино и задать хотя бы один вопрос.  
\- Это мой реальный облик. Вот смотри, у каждого есть небольшой бонус к силе. Ты можешь как убивать, так и защищать. Хан Хо, - он кивнул на парня, который уже некоторое время, не стесняясь, плотоядным взглядом буравил тело Мун Сока. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, - он не просто связывается с механизмами, но еще может держать всю информацию в голове.  
\- Не долго, - поправил его Хан Хо.  
\- Но всё же. А мой бонус это изменения тела. Но я могу изменить тело только в тот вариант, которым оно уже было. То есть старше тридцати двух мне пока не стать. Кстати, в обычном теле и сил у меня побольше. Так что я предлагаю заморозить ублюдков на некоторое время, чтобы мы вошли в особняк.  
\- Сколько у нас будет времени? – спросил наконец-то Чжэ Чжунг. – И Хан Хо, подотри слюни.  
Мун Сок раскатисто рассмеялся.  
\- У нас будет семь минут максимум.  
Хан Хо просчитал что-то и сказал:  
\- Маловато.  
\- Ну уж извини, мне придется остановить время не одного человека.  
\- Тогда нам нужно будет заходить сзади. Но там кругом решетка. Под охраной.  
\- А ты нам на что?  
Хан Хо кивнул:  
\- Если мы будем рядом с особняком, то в семь минут возможно уложимся.  
\- Придется побегать, - губы Чжэ Чжунга искривились в холодной усмешке.  
Еще некоторое время они просидели, обсуждая план. Хан Хо вообще не уходил бы, лишь бы только сидеть рядом с Мун Соком, пусть даже и с одетым. Но Чжэ Чжунг разогнал всех. Им нужен был отдых. Особенно тем, чьи силы требовались завтра в полном объеме.

Следующим утром каждый из членов команды получил от Чжэ Чжунга по пакету.  
\- Что это? – изумленно спросил Ин Сик.  
\- Одежда. Сегодня у Императора намечается небольшое мероприятие. Точно не знаю какое, но в резиденции его не будет. И это значительно облегчает нашу задачу. Вместе с ним уедет и главнокомандующий личных войск. Сегодня ночью прибыл транспорт с новобранцами.  
\- Ты вообще спал? – спросил Мун Сок, поняв, откуда у Чжэ Чжунга форма солдат Императора.  
\- Кто рано встает, тому Бог подает, - отмахнулся от него Чжэ и продолжил. – Сегодня в два дня кортеж Императора покинет резиденцию. Хочу заметить, что рядовые в лицо новобранцев не знают, поэтому мы легко сможем пройти на территорию особняка. Мун Сок, тебе придется остановить время, когда мы будем уже внутри, рядом с лифтами, ведущими на нижние этажи. Затем проделать то же самое, когда мы будем выходить оттуда.  
Мужчина, уже наполовину одетый в форму, кивнул.  
\- А теперь, что стоим? Кого ждем?

Как и было решено, группа «новобранцев» подошла к воротам особняка в половину третьего.  
\- Эй, вы откуда такие красивые будете? – спросил один из постовых. – Вы знаете, что уже час как тут должны были быть?  
\- Мы вчера немного перебрали в баре… - начал Чжэ Чжунг.  
Мун Сок громко рассмеялся:  
\- Вы бы видели девиц в этом баре - и не так опоздали бы.  
\- Вам повезло, что главнокомандующий будет проводить сбор только вечером, - хмыкнул второй постовой. Только вот всё равно перед секретарем Императора придется отчитываться.  
\- А ему-то зачем? – неподдельно удивился Ин Сик.  
\- А этот во все дела свой нос сует. Я слышал, что сегодня утром он спрашивал о вас ночных постовых. И думается мне, что ему не понравится то, что вы где-то зависали вместо того, чтобы сразу от транспорта направиться сюда.  
\- Да ладно. Потом разберемся, - махнул рукой Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Э, по вам сразу видно, что новенькие. Порой кажется, что этот секретарь и заведует всеми делами в стране.  
\- Тогда мы попали, - искренне опечалился Хан Хо.  
\- В общем, удачи вам. И валите быстрее, а то, если он поймает нас на том, что лясы точим во время поста, то и нам крышка.  
\- Хорошо.  
Чжэ Чжунг пожал руки постовым и пошел в сторону особняка. Ему не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что остальные идут за ним.  
Сканеры вежливо промолчали, когда команда проходила ворота. Пока всё шло по плану.

Благодаря тому, что большая часть охраны уехала вместе с Императором, передвижения компании по дому ничем не омрачались. Рядом с лифтами стояли два охранника, на которых Мун Сок потратил значительно меньше сил, чем предполагалось по изначальному плану.  
Всё шло гладко, даже подозрительно гладко. В коридорах на нижнем этаже не было ни души.  
\- Чёрт, я даже чувствую, что у меня нет здесь никаких сил, - пробормотал Хан Хо. – Тут действительно какая-то защита. Было бы любопытно в ней поковыряться.  
\- Тише ты, - шикнул на него Чжэ Чжунг как раз в тот самый момент, когда им навстречу вывернул охранник.  
\- А вы тут что делаете? – изумленно уставился он на парней.  
Ладонь Чжэ Чжунга инстинктивно скользнула по бедру - к закрепленному на нем ножу.  
\- А мы за арестантом, - ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову, Са Хён.  
Чжэ уже был готов выхватить нож и воткнуть его в горло нерадивого друга. Но реакция охранника ошарашила его так, что он моментально забыл о своих кровопролитных планах. Охранник тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Опять на допрос? И что этот идиот никак не успокоится? Пойдемте, я провожу вас. Вы не там свернули, - махнул рукой мужчина и пошел в противоположную сторону.  
Поймав на себе вопросительные взгляды, Чжэ Чжунг лишь кивнул.  
\- Я слышал, парень молчит, словно немой. А этому секретарю всё неймётся. По три раза на дню вызывает его к себе. И причем конвоя присылает столько, что можно было бы небольшой город укрепить. А парень-то на вид дохляк. Что с него возьмешь… - бормотал под нос недовольный охранник.  
Повернув пару раз налево после лифта, они оказались в небольшом коридоре, заканчивавшемся тупиком. Чжэ Чжунг уже было снова напрягся и потянулся за ножом, но увидел впереди матовую дверь, словно из стекла.  
Охранник, продолжая что-то бормотать об этом секретаре, набрал код. Дверь, тихо пискнув, открылась. Чжэ Чжунг уже и не слушал, о чем говорит мужчина, - всё его внимание было приковано к лежащей на узкой кровати фигуре. Чанг Мин открыл глаза и широко, как-то по-детски, улыбнулся.  
\- Наконец-то, - выдохнул он и вскочил с кровати.  
Позади послышался грохот, но Чжэ даже не обернулся.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, - заметил он, окинув взглядом одежду «арестанта». На нем была белая футболка и такие же белые штаны, болтавшиеся почти на бедрах, обуви на ногах не было. А сам Мин выглядел выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Как будто не в заключении был, а на курорте.  
\- А ты не очень, - Чанг Мин подошел ближе к Чжэ Чжунгу и коснулся его лица. – Плохо спал?  
\- Я же разрабатывал гениальный план по твоему спасению.  
Мин сделал еще шаг. Казалось, он совсем близко, почти прижимается всем телом к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - прошептал Мин в его губы. – Очень ждал.  
\- Я все еще сержусь на тебя, - пробормотал Чжэ.  
\- Надеюсь, я смогу загладить свою вину, - Чанг Мин почти касался его губ, но он словно не позволял себе этого.  
\- Теперь ведь можно, - тихо сказал Чжэ Чжунг. Он улыбнулся, увидев удивленное лицо Мина.  
\- Можно чт…  
Чанг Мин не успел договорить, так как Чжэ не позволил ему - он мягко коснулся своими губами губ парня.  
\- Чёрт а… - завистливо протянул Хан Хо.  
\- Эй, влюбленные! – крикнул им Мун Сок. – Может, вы займетесь этим, когда мы выберемся отсюда?  
\- Нам действительно пора, - прошептал Чжэ Чжунг, отстраняясь от Мина.  
Получив в ответ разочарованный вздох, Чжэ взял его за руку и повел к остальным.  
Он взглянул на лежавшего на полу охранника.  
\- Надеюсь, он жив? Я бы предпочел уйти отсюда без жертв.  
\- Да нормально всё, - кивнул Са Хён. – Мы просто его вырубили.

Одного Чжэ Чжунг не рассчитал. Того, что Мун Сок не сможет остановить время, находясь в лифте.  
Чжэ вопросительно взглянул на мужчину, но тот лишь покачал головой.  
\- Тогда план Б, - Чжэ потянулся к ножу. – Мин, выйдешь, когда я подам знак. Понял?  
Чанг Мин не видел того, что происходит, только через пару минут Чжэ Чжунг заглянул в лифт.  
\- Можешь выходить. Только осторожнее - тут скользко, - он взглянул на босые ноги Мина.  
Чанг Мин, осторожно ступая, вышел из лифта. На полу лежали окровавленные тела охранников. Мин пытался не наступить на кровь, даже просто для того, что бы не поскользнуться на ней.  
\- Пройдём коридор, и мы на улице. Там уже не так страшно, - улыбнулся Хан Хо.  
Чанг Мин ощущал, как напряжены все участники операции. Но тут он почувствовал что-то очень знакомое. Точнее не что-то, а кого-то. Он вцепился в руку Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Не пойдем туда. Не пойдем.  
\- Что такое? Ты что-то увидел? Скажи мне, - Чжэ остановился и повернулся к Мину лицом. Он был обеспокоен паникой Чанг Мина, ведь ничто не предвещало опасности.  
\- Я не знаю. Просто… может быть, есть другой выход?  
\- Самый близкий этот, - заметил Са Хён.  
\- Пожалуйста, - это знакомое ощущение становилось всё ярче. – Иначе…  
Договорить ему не дал тихий смешок. Он был не настолько тих, чтобы его можно было не услышать, но и не настолько громок как раскатистый смех. Просто обычное хмыканье.  
\- Смотри-ка, у тебя появились друзья, - послышался знакомый Чжэ Чжунгу голос.  
Он медленно обернулся и увидел перед собой парня. Точную копию Мина. Только эта копия была одета получше, да и выглядела официальнее.  
\- Поздно, - прошептал Чанг Мин и отошел в сторону.  
Чжэ Чжунг не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он не понимал, как и что происходит.  
\- Ах! Братишка забыл упомянуть обо мне? – взгляд хитрых глаз переметнулся с шокированного лица Чжэ Чжунга на лицо Мина. – Как ты мог? Мы же с тобой вроде как одно целое.  
\- Ты и я - абсолютно разные люди, - холодно произнес Чанг Мин.  
Чжэ попытался подойти к Мину, но что-то помешало ему. Кто-то установил барьер. И этим кем-то был не он, а значит Чанг Мин пытался защитить их.  
\- Мин, не надо. Мы справимся, - тихо произнес Чжэ. На что Чанг Мин только покачал головой.  
Парень, стоявший напротив них, закрыл глаза.  
\- Как хорошо знать тебя как самого себя, - он шумно втянул воздух носом. – Сейчас ты пытаешься защитить эту кучку неудачников. Сейчас ты слаб и бесполезен. А я, - паранорм замолчал на мгновение и тут же распахнул глаза. В них читалось торжество. – Я нашел способ удержать тебя.  
Парень впился холодным взглядом в Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Он. Хочешь, я не убью никого, я просто оставлю его здесь? И ты ведь тоже останешься с ним.  
\- Не нужно обладать суперспособностями, чтобы понять, что ты думаешь, - хмыкнул Чанг Мин. – И нет, ты его не получишь.  
\- А если попробую? – парень лукаво улыбнулся. Сейчас он был похож больше на шкодливого ребенка, чем на сильного паранорма, приближенного к Императору.  
Парень выставил руку, и невидимая волна ударила Мина в живот. Чжэ Чжунг снова попытался пробиться к Чанг Мину, но казалось, что барьер даже не дрогнул. Он усилился.  
\- Мин, нет! – Чжэ бессильно ударил кулаками в стенку барьера.  
\- Ай, ты посмотри, как он волнуется. Какая прелесть, - засмеялся парень. – Он и правда мне пригодится. Чтобы связать тебе руки. Я даже обещаю тебе свидания с ним, - паранорм веселился вовсю. – А что? Свидания раз в неделю будет достаточно.  
Парень снова замолчал, совсем ненадолго.  
\- О! У вас даже секса не было? – искренне удивился он. И снова захохотал, но уже через мгновение был более чем серьезен. – Мини, тебе придется сдаться. Сам посуди - сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
\- Сниму защиту - ты их убьешь.  
\- Нет! – парень картинно закатил глаза. – Только если ты останешься. Ой, кто-то тут против такого расклада. Твой маленький тигренок негодует, - парень засмеялся.  
Чанг Мин бросил взгляд на Чжэ Чжунга. Тот уже отошел от первого шока и сейчас выглядел воинственнее, чем обычно.  
\- Чжэ, тебе с ним не справиться, - тихо сказал Чанг Мин, подойдя вплотную к барьеру.  
\- А хочешь, маленький тигренок, я расскажу тебе правду о том, в кого ты так слепо влюбился? - вкрадчиво начал парень.  
\- Это правда? – широко распахнув глаза, спросил Чанг Мин.  
\- Не мешай нам разговаривать! – выкрикнул близнец и силой ударил Чанг Мина. Тот отлетел на несколько метров и, ударившись спиной об стену, скорчился от боли.  
\- Мин! – Чжэ Чжунг словно забыл о том, что перед ним барьер, он снова попытался пробить его кулаками, но тот снова не поддался. Лишь только немного дрогнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, меленький тигренок?  
\- Прекрати меня так называть! – вспылил Чжэ.  
\- Мы с братом, как ты заметил, близнецы. Когда мы родились, наши родители уже знали о том, что мы очень сильны и от этого можем быть опасны. С самого раннего возраста они начали учить нас использовать свои силы. Мой братец всегда был мягкотелым. Он с диким интересом внимал этим скучным наукам. Лечить, чинить, сглаживать конфликты и прочее. Скука, не правда ли?  
\- Не слушай его, - прохрипел Чанг Мин, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Не слушай.  
\- Почему нет? – возмутился брат. – Ты ведь ничего ему не рассказал. И как ты планировал ваше совместное будущее? Вся жизнь во лжи, разве этому тебя родители учили? А ты, маленький тигренок, слушай внимательней. Потом решишь, насколько он тебе нужен.  
Честно признаюсь: от родительских уроков хотелось повеситься. Поэтому я решил немного повеселиться. Раньше, когда нам было лет по пять, мы любили играть в войнушку. Когда же мы подросли - сколько нам было? Десять, кажется - мы перестали играть вообще. Родители считали, что это вредно для нас. А мы всегда были под их колпаком.  
Ну так вот, в один прекрасный день мы поехали в город. В то время мы жили уединенно, не представляешь, как мне было скучно. В городе был парад, там-то я и встретил своего ферзя. Императора. Убедить человека в своей правоте, навязать ему свои мысли и идеалы - для нас это несложно. И тогда-то началась наша игра. Я сбежал от родителей и начал жить во дворце. Как советник Императора. Этот старый хрыч делал всё, что я ему говорил.  
\- У него не было выбора! – выкрикнул Чанг Мин.  
\- Да, - парень мило улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – Он - всего лишь моя кукла. Не хочешь узнать, кто кукла у твоего любимчика, маленький тигр? Ваш всеми любимый генерал. Глава оппозиции.  
\- Что? – Чжэ Чжунг неверяще уставился на Мина.  
\- И мне он тоже не оставил выбора. Чжэ, поверь мне. Я не хотел. Но ты сам видел, что он натворил. Он развязал эту войну.  
\- Но зачем? – решил подать голос Са Хён.  
\- Да потому что мне было скучно - это раз. И два - я хочу быть единственным паранормом в этой стране. Я хочу, чтобы люди почитали меня как бога.  
Чжэ Чжунг молчал. Он никак не мог поверить в то, что все они, участвовавшие в войне, всего лишь пешки в руках двух подростков, которым просто было скучно.  
\- Но сам поминаешь: родственные узы. И если мне удастся использовать братишку, то я буду сильнее, чем кто бы то ни был. Я буду настоящим богом!  
\- Ты глупый больной на всю голову неудачник, - прохрипел Чанг Мин над ухом у Чжэ Чжунга.  
Чжэ даже не заметил, как чья-то рука легла на его плечо. Он не заметил, как пропал барьер, как не заметил этого и парень, так активно разглагольствовавший.  
\- Мин…  
Чжэ хотел было поддержать выбившегося из сил Чанг Мина, но он не смог. Потому что произошедшее дальше было слишком быстрым.  
Чанг Мин выхватил нож Чжэ Чжунга и кинулся на застывшего брата.  
\- Мин, быстрей! – крикнул Мун Сок. – Он слишком силен для меня.  
Чанг Мин всадил нож прямо в шею парня, тот что-то хрипел и пытался отбиться. Но кровь слишком быстро покидала его тело.  
Внимание Чжэ Чжунга привлек к себе грохот. Мун Сок лежал на полу без сознания.  
\- Он… он… он умер? – чуть не всхлипывая спросил Хан Хо.  
\- Он просто устал, - Чжэ Чжунг снова повернулся туда, где только что стоял близнец. Только теперь он не стоял, а лежал в луже собственной крови. А рядом с ним лежал и Чанг Мин.  
\- Мин…  
Чжэ Чжунг бросился к нему.  
\- Мин, ты слышишь меня? – он осторожно приподнял его с пола.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Чанг Мин. – Я должен был тебе рассказать. Но я боялся, что ты отвергнешь меня, если узнаешь правду. И теперь мне страшно. Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
\- Потом поговорим, - буркнул Чжэ. – Сейчас нужно придумать, как вас отсюда вытащить.

Легкий ветерок приятно обдувал лицо. Чжэ Чжунг смотрел на город, расположившийся у подножья горы, и размышлял о чем-то своем.  
Вот уже неделю они жили в небольшой тихой гостинице в горах. Хотя казалось, что та стычка во дворце Императора состоялась только вчера.  
Тогда Са Хён предложил переодеть Мина в одежду секретаря - только так им удалось покинуть резиденцию. Чанг Мина отвезли в больницу, откуда не составило труда его похитить. Чанг Мин был в очень тяжелом состоянии. Из-за атак секретаря у парня были повреждены почти все внутренние органы. Да и сам он выдохся, защищая друзей. Когда Чжэ Чжунг спросил, каковы шансы Мина, врач, помогавший повстанцам, только покачал головой, сказав, что время покажет.  
Всю эту неделю Чанг Мин словно находился в коме. И врач ободрял парней тем, что это хороший показатель. Что силы Мина возвращаются, и скоро он будет как новенький. Только когда Чжэ всматривался в бледное лицо парня, ему слабо в это верилось.  
Конечно, после гибели секретаря война не остановилась. Такая долгая война просто не могла закончиться со смертью одного паранорма. Но Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что поведение Императора изменилось, что говорило о том, что сейчас никто его не настраивает против паранормов. Наконец-то у людей и паранормов появилась надежда на мир.  
\- Чжэ, - кто-то совсем тихо позвал его.  
Чжэ Чжунг обернулся и увидел Чанг Мина, стоявшего в дверях террасы. Он зябко кутался в махровый халат. Чжэ Чжунг подавил в себе сиюминутное желание кинуться к нему. Обнять, поверить, что всё в порядке.  
\- Ты еще злишься на меня? – робко спросил Мин.  
Чжэ пожал плечами.  
\- Не злись, ладно? Я тебе всё расскажу.  
Он медленно подошел к Чжэ Чжунгу и встал рядом, не решаясь прикоснуться.  
\- Вы играли нами как игрушками, а ты просишь не злиться? - после минутного молчания сказал Чжэ Чжунг. – Я не злюсь. Кажется. Просто это очень больно и обидно.  
\- Прости, - прошептал Чанг Мин. – Ты наверное подумаешь, что я оправдываюсь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал всё.  
Я не знал, когда он начал воздействовать на Императора. Я понял, что им кто-то управляет, когда Император начал меняться. Когда появились новые законы, когда начались истребления паранормов. Я попытался поговорить с братом, но было уже поздно - он был слишком увлечен. Для него это было очередной забавой.  
Ты представляешь, как скучно жить, когда знаешь наперед всё, что будет с тобой, с твоими друзьями, с твоей семьей? Когда заглянув в будущее, ты словно прожил уже всю жизнь. В свои десять он был стариком, прожившим уже с десяток жизней.  
Из-за того, что мы были очень сильны, нам не разрешалось ничего - по неопытности мы могли навредить кому-нибудь, или даже себе.  
Лет в шесть мы поняли, что можем управлять людьми. Как бы навязывать им свои мысли. Попробовав раз, он не смог остановиться.  
\- А ты? – тихо перебил его Чжэ.  
\- Когда я только попробовал, мне показалось это забавным. Но чуть позже я понял, что всё это не те люди, с которыми мне хотелось бы общаться. Друзья становятся ровно такими же, какими я хочу их видеть, и это ужасно. Я просто не имею права отбирать у людей их личность. Его же это устраивало.  
В двенадцать он сбежал из дома. Тогда я и узнал, кто стоит за всем этим геноцидом. Тогда в новостях показали его и Императора. «Император готовит своего преемника,» - так говорили. Но я знал, что это не Император готовит преемника, а брат нашел себе игрушку. Но когда я это понял, уже завязалась война между людьми и паранормами. Он не оставил мне выхода. Я рассказал всё родителям. Конечно, они уже тоже ничего не могли поделать.  
Я убедил родителей уехать. Они согласились с одни условием - что Мун Сок будет присматривать за мной.  
В этот же год я нашел бывшего генерала. Он был толерантен к паранормам, был отличным стратегом. В общем, идеальный вариант для того, чтобы организовать оппозицию. Тогда я и применил свои способности, впервые за долгое время. Я убедил генерала, что сопротивление просто необходимо.  
Чжэ, без сопротивления он перебил бы всех уже давно! И тебя бы не было со мной…  
Чанг Мин робко коснулся плеча Чжэ. Чжэ Чжунг положил ладонь на его ледяные пальцы. Он понимал, что Мин пытался сделать как лучше. Старался для них всех. Конечно, меры были ему противны. Но то, что делал брат Мина, было еще страшнее.  
\- Почему ты решил сбежать?  
\- Я хотел найти в Японии кого-нибудь настолько же сильного, как я. Я хотел собрать отдельную армию, состоящую из сильных, очень сильных паранормов.  
\- А получилось как всегда, - усмехнулся Чжэ Чжунг.  
Он заметил, как Мин дрожит от холода.  
\- Иди сюда, - Чжэ вздохнув, притянул к себе парня и обнял, чтобы хоть как-то согреть его.  
Чанг Мин широко улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло тела Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Скажи мне еще вот что: ты знал, что мы встретимся?  
Мин покачал головой:  
\- Я лишь чувствовал, что тот поход в бар изменит мою жизнь. Обычно я не заглядываю в будущее, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
\- И ты точно никакие свои штучки ко мне не применял, чтобы влюбить в себя?  
Чанг Мин почувствовал, как внутри потеплело, как стало хорошо и спокойно. Он прижался сильнее к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Нет. Но когда я впервые увидел тебя, то понял, что влюблюсь. Еще тогда, в баре.  
Они замолчали, любуясь видом на город.  
\- Может быть, нам задержаться здесь подольше? – тихо спросил Мин, греясь в объятьях Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Я не против.


End file.
